Harry Potter:Want of a Friend
by skraven94
Summary: The potters were not the only people to die at godic's hollow that fatefull night. how does that change the world of our favorite wizard?read on to find out...Please R/R...


_**CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING**_

_**The night was still young. Young yet deadly, it had a sense of dread that something wicked was about to happen. A gale howled across the dark night sky, followed by lightning flashing across the horizon. Pale fingers caressed a wand. A wand, thirteen and one half inches long, made of yew and with a core composed of a Phoenix feather. His faithful weapon over the years, the dark lord mused. His gaze was set upon a small summer home in Godric's Hollow, Wales. Lord Voldemort set about to do the task he had trusted no one else with, on this All Hallows' Eve.**_

_**He could sense four decently powerful magical auras inside the retreat. As, expected they were nowhere as powerful as his, he thought with a smirk .Two of them belonged to the Potter's, no doubt and the others were probably guard's entrusted with the duty of guarding the parents and child of the prophecy, on orders of the fool Dumbledore and his blasted Order of the Phoenix .The Potter's were fools he grinned. Fools to trust that pathetic excuse for a wizard Pettigrew, and fools to refuse him, the greatest wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort.**_

_**He could see from outside the gate the male potter was sitting on the couch, conversing with the Ecclestone couple. Ah, so it was the Ecclestone couple who were on duty tonight. It looked as if fate had drawn them to their death, as they were his next targets after the Potter's. He stepped n the farthest step from the door after traversing a cobbled pathway and with a well placed Confringo, blasted apart the front door.**_

_**James Potter was chatting idly with Claudius and Victoria Ecclestone, a bit complacent perhaps under the seemingly infallible protection of the Fidelius charm when out of the blue, the main door was blasted off its hinges and James was shell shocked as his mind registered that the most feared wizard in recent times, stood on his front door.**_

_**Claudius was the first to react as he jumped from his seat, and threw a Reductor Curse at the hated wizard, who easily blocked it and conjured a poisonous Diamondhead cobra and ordered it in parseltongue to attack the other inhabitants of the room. James barely managed to reduce the snake to ashes with a powerful incendio, when the dark lord uttered the two most feared words of the Killing Curse at Claudius. It hit him on the left shoulder and Claudius Henry Ecclestone slumped to the ground, wand in hand dead. Victoria Alberta Ecclestone was stunned by the death of her husband and her mind went into shutdown and she did not notice the green color of the killing curse which headed her way, and left her in the same state as her beloved husband. James, now furious by the death of his two close friends was furious and launched spell after spell at Voldemort. However, he soon fell soundlessly to the ground, the third victim of the dark lord tonight, but not his last.**_

_**Lily Potter had just witnessed the death of her husband and two close friends at the hands of Voldemort, and it was by sheer willpower that she managed to take her infant child to the last bedroom, and put as many locking charms she knew on the door, and try to apparate out of the house. All those efforts came to naught however, as the dark lord had anti apparition as well as portkey negating wards around the cottage. The door was soon blown away and Voldemort entered the room. Intent on killing the child that was supposed to bring about his downfall.**_

_**Lilly had placed Harry on the crib and pleaded "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**_

_**"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."**_

_**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"**_

_**However, she never got the chance to finish the sentence, as the killing curse hit her square in the face and robbed her of her soul. Voldemort idly trained his wand on the baby potter and clearly said,"Avada Kedavra"**_

_**To his horror, a silver shield materialized out of thin air in front of the oblivious child, and the curse rebounded back on to him, leaving him no time to get out of the trajectory. He fell to the ground writhing in pain, as his body was ripped into shreds leaving only a mass of robes and his wand. From the ashes, which was once his body, a spirit-like entity rose and fled from the room?**_


End file.
